Duel - Fudo Hikari vs Reese
by the Mirage Prismatic
Summary: AU - In the Satellite, Fudo Yusei's older sister Hikarai duels one of the gang leaders of Satellite as Yusei looks on.


_A/N: When I was into Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's I toyed with the idea of Yusei having a sister; then I realized that given canon information, it would be slightly more plauisable for him to have an older sister if he did have one in canon since he was only an infant when the Zero Reverse Incident occurred._

_This is a one-shot I liked though. _

_Feel to comment/provide feedback on the duel - how it was written, was it plausible... etc. _

_Amaterasu Island is a fictitious island of my own invention to the ... east of Okinawa which is located south of mainland Japan. In my headcanon, this is where New Domino City, Crash/Satisfaction Town and Satellite are located._

_Posted: February 20, 2014, 11:17 pm_

* * *

_2016 – Satellite, Off the Coast of Amaterasu Island_

_14 years before the Present Day_

_11:01 Hours_

* * *

Six year old Yusei pulled the rusted but still functional red-wagon along, the wheels clattering along the sidewalk as he walked to keep up with his older sister, clutching her free hand. The wagon was filled with brown bags filled with groceries and other things and Hikari had bag clutched in the hand of her duel disk equipped arm.

It wasn't quite midday – the earlier in the day it was the safer it was and eleven year old Hikari was nothing if aware of the dangers Satellite posed to a toddler like Yusei. Yusei didn't feel unsafe though – they hadn't seen any trouble this morning, the sun was bright and his sister had her deck – what could go wrong?

"Onee-chan, can I play with the toys we found when we get back?" he asked, looking up at her.

She smiled faintly; they had the same cobalt eyes and black hair but Yusei's had the funny habit of sticking up like a crab and it was streaked with gold. The gold streaks were slightly less prominent in Hikari's long black hair, as they were thinner. Her hair was also tied back into a long braid that stopped just past her shoulder blades.

"Sure." They weren't actually toys – just spare parts but Hikari had discovered that Yusei was more happy tinkering with things than playing with actual toys.

Yusei beamed and fell silent again – neither of them were very talkative on their errand runs. It was a rule Hikari had set to allow Yusei to come with her.

After a long silence and more walking, they had crossed through most of duel gang territory when a card suddenly sliced through the air and landed in the ground at their feet; both siblings stopped and Hikari pressed her lips into a thin line as she turned her head and looked up at the building from whence it came.

A tall boy with dark hair approached them, jumping down from the destroyed floors, crossing over to them.

Hikari set her bag in Yusei's wagon, keeping hold on his hand.

"Fudo Hikari." the newcomer said, nodding with a faint smile.

Yusei peered around his sister to frown at the newcomer and adjusted so he could keep staring at him as the new male stopped in front of them and retrieved his card.

"I've heard good things about you."

"That's nice." Hikari said evenly. "Reese Stonewall, I presume?" It wasn't uncommon to see people of various country origins in Satellite as New Domino had been an international city before the Land Schism and probably continued to be despite the heavy damaged it had sustained five years before.

Her senses itched and her eyes shifted as people – mostly young men – moved out of the shadows of the buildings surrounding them.

The newcomer noticed them too but wasn't fast enough to stop Hikari's next movement – she whirled, swinging her duel disk to slam into the nose of a large man sneaking up behind her and took the opportunity to kick him down when he was stunned. The other duelists moved forward and Yusei tightened his hold on her hand, staring at them.

"BACK OFF!" Reese bellowed, prompting them to stop. "Clear out – this is a private discussion."

"But – "

"CLEAR!"

Their would-be attacker's retreated back to the crumbling buildings; Yusei breathed a sigh of relief but didn't seem very shaken.

The boy bowed respectfully to the siblings when they turned back towards him. "Sorry about their bad behavior. I am Reese." He was older than her – about five, six years. He wore a long dark blue coat that fanned out behind him, a green shirt, black pants and black motorcycle boots worn underneath it. A repaired Battle City Duel Disk was mounted on his arm with a full deck in the deck holder and a duel belt was visible on his waist.

"We should go home." Yusei said, tugging at Hikari's hand.

"I just wanted to challenge your sister to a duel." Reese said, turning back to Hikari.

"Why?" she asked.

"I need a few good duelists to join my duel gang." Reese explained. "I was hoping to recruit a few girls – they're easier to work with."

"I have to take Yusei home." Hikari said but Yusei tugged her hand again.

"I'd like to see you duel." he said – Yusei never mumbled.

Hikari sighed. "I don't intend to join your duel gang." she informed Reese. "I'm only eleven and as you can see, I have more important things to take care of."

Reese's eyes flickered down to Yusei who stared boldly back. "Strange kid."

"__Special __kid." Hikari corrected.

Reese shrugged but he was smiling. "A friendly duel then."

"Okay." Hikari said after a moment, feeling Yusei's pleading eyes. At her affirmative response he broke into a smile.

"Right this way."

Reese led the siblings to an abandoned basketball court that still had a bench; Hikari put her grocery bag in Yusei's wagon and he dutifully went to sit on the bench but not before staring at it to determine if it was safe to sit down on. He'd an unfortunate experience with benches before and didn't want to repeat the incident.

When Yusei was settled, Hikari and Reese shook hands in the center of the field – neither noticed Yusei snapping a picture with the digicam he had rescued from the trash a few weeks ago and repaired with his sister.

Hikari and Reese took their positions on either side of the field and activated their duel disks, allowing them both to switch into active moving, the duel stages moving into position and they both drew five cards, fanning out their hands.

"You may have the first turn." Reese said graciously and Hikari nodded before they both cried out the traditional cry of duelists.

"Let's duel!"

* * *

**Hikari vs Reese**

4000 – 4000

****First Turn – Hikari  
****

"I draw!" she declared, whipping the card from the top of her deck. "and I summon ****Defender, the Magical Knight ****to the field in defense mode!"

A knightly sorcerer almost completely concealed by gold-lined blue armor and cloth appeared on the field. He wore a the traditional conical hat of spellcasters with large shoulder guards on his upper body armor and carried a massive gold and blue shield with a red sorcerer's symbol in his left hand and a small dagger in his right. He turned a blue tint as he crouched behind the massive shield.**_[Lvl 4 – LIGHT -DEF/2000]_**

"When this spellcaster is normal summoned, he gains one spellcounter." Hikari explained, as the gem in the Knight's shield shimmered, turning black.

"I equip the spell ****Mist Body ****onto **Defender**, preventing him from being destroyed in battle." she added, setting the card. Defender shimmered, his form becoming slightly misty.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn."

**_2nd Turn – Reese_**

Reese nodded mutely, studying her field for a moment before setting his hand on his deck. "Then it's my draw! I place two cards facedown and set one monster. Your move."

__That's it? What's he got up his sleeve?__

**_3rd turn – Hikari  
_**

She drew with a flourish and glanced at her card. "I summon** Hannibal Necromancer** to the field in attack mode!"

A purple being with mismatched eyes of green and red and natural body armor and yellow spikes emerging from the crown of his head, back, shoulders, elbows, hands and legs appeared on the field and one arm over his head, ready to fight. **_[Lvl 4 – Dark – ATK – 1400]_**

"He gains one spellcounter upon normal summoning." she added as a black powerstone appeared in the air and sunk into Hannibal's right arm "And Hannibal Necromancer – attack his facedown monster!"

**Hannibal Necromancer **shot forward, aiming yellows claws at the facedown card as claws collided  
the form of a white mechanical bunny appeared and shattered. Gold light flickered before shooting through **Hannibal Necromancer **and flying at Hikari.

"**Mecha Bunny'**s effect!" she hissed as the gold light struck.

**Hikari – 4000 - 3500 LP**

"And I'm allowed to special summon another monster in face down defense position." Reese said calmly. A card shone with gold light, sliding out of his deck and placing it facedown.

"Well I activate the trap card _**Pitch-black Power Ston**_**e**." Hikari said. The magenta card flipped up revealing the spellcaster's embelm - a black stone on a swirling black and red backdrop with a point down golden triangle in the center. A black dot was in the center and three curving black lines cut though each corner.

"When this card is activated, once per turn I can move one of three spellcounters to a card on my field."

Three black spellcounters appeared and one hovered over to **Hannibal Necromancer**, sinking into his other arm.

"Your move."

**4th turn – Reese**

"I set one monster and then I flip my ****Mecha Bunny****into attack mode." Reese said. "I select ****Hannibal Necromancer****and inflict 500 more points of damage."

A swirl of electrical energy curled up from ****Mecha Bunny**** and crashed down around Hikari, swirling blue energy as she winced.  
_  
Hikari : 3500 – 3000 LP_

"And then I activate spell '**_Secret Pass to the Treasures'_**** to **allow **Mecha Bunny** attack your life points directly!"

"Wrong!" Hikari declared as a shadow of the mechanical rabbit began to hop forward, giving a mighty leap that took it over **Hannibal Necromancer** aiming right for her. "I activate the _Magical Cylinder _trap card! This reflects your direct attack right back at you!"

Shadow!**Mecha Bunny** was sucked right into the leftmost magical cylinder and propelled out of the other in a jet of green light.

Reese raised his arms as Shadow!**Mecha Bunny**'s feet slammed into his duel disk. The shadow hopped back and quickly faded.

_Reese 4000 - 3200_

Another picture snapped from the sidelines, momentarily distracting the two. Yusei gave her a thumbs' up and a bright smile. "You're doing great, Onee-chan!"

Hikari smiled but she was frowning at the **Mecha Bunny.**

__Damnit! That __**_Mecha Bunny _**__is going to be a real pain to get rid of! With his Mecha Bunnies – if he has a third one – he doesn't even need to destroy any of my monsters to deal damage! I have to get rid of them but how?__

"And I end my turn." Reese said.

**5th Turn – Hikari**

_LP: Hikari – 3000 vs Reese - 3200_

"My draw! And I'm summoning ****Summoner Monk ******from my hand**!"

A tall man emerged from a blue portal, clapping his hands together and sitting on the field, head bowed hands in sleeves as he turned a blue tint. He was a pale blue skinned red eyed man with long gray hair emerging from his purple and white red-gemmed hood, dressed in long purple, gold and white robes. **_[Lvl 4 – DARK – DEF/1600]_**

"Due to it's effect I'm forced to place him in defense mode but by discarding one spell card **(******Arcane Barrier******) **I can special summon 1 level 4 or below directly to the field from my deck.****Magical Exemplar****, take to the field!"

A fair-skinned woman with silver-black hair wearing pink lace headband and a green dress under long green robes inscribed with magical symbols appeared on the field, hands extended. **_[Lvl 4 – ATK/1700 – EARTH]_**

"When I have two spellcasters in attack position I'm allowed to play this spell card,****Magician's Unite****. One spellcaster of my choice gains 3000 attack points for the duration of this turn. Since ****Magical Exemplar ****and****Summoner Monk****can't attack this turn, ****Hannibal Necromancer**** will be doing the honors."

A magical circle appeared under the feet of Hikari's spellcasters and **Magical Exemplar **clapped her hands together, chanting a spell and sending a stream of energy to **Hannibal Necromancer** from herself and the other spellcasters on the field.

"Hannibal, crush that bunny!" Hikari commanded, prompting **Hannibal Necromancer **to charge forward, his claws glowing with mystic light. **Hannibal Necromancer'**s claws sliced through the **Mecha Bunny **and it gave a cry of pain before shattering in golden particles.

"I activate the trap card **Defense Draw**, negating the damage." Reese said, opening the trap card.

"With his spellcounter, Hannibal can destroy your now face-up trap card." Hikari said mockingly as****Hannibal Necromancer ****destroyed the trap card with spellcounter-loaded arm and both the spellcounter and the trap card shattered. "So you still take damage."

__Reese LP : 3200 - 1000__

"But I'm still allowed to set another monster when Mecha Bunny is destroyed." Reese said, doing so.

__Damn Mecha Bunnies.__

"And ****Magical Exemplar**** gets two Spellcounters because I played a spell this turn. I'll also give ****Magical Exempla******r **a spellcounter from my _Power ston_e trap card."

Three spellcounters circled Magical Exemplar as Hannibal Necromancer leapt back to his spot on the field and the magic circle faded.

****Hannibal Necromancer****_– ___ATK/3000 – 1300__

"I'll end my turn there."

**6th Turn – Reese**

"Then it's my draw! I summon ****Chthonian Solider**** in attack mode and equip****Black Pendant****, raising his attack points by five hundred!" **_[Lvl 4 – DARK – ATK/1200 – 1700]_**

A scarred man clad in entirely in blue armor save for his arms and equipped with a large curved broadsword appeared on the field, a black necklace appearing around his neck and cloaking him in violet energy.

"But before he attacks, I'll flip summon my ****Penguin Solider****and activate his special ability." A fluffy penguin with black fur and a white stomach appeared with shoulder guards and carrying a short sword. "Two of your cards is returned to your hand so withdraw ****Magical Exemplar**** and ****Summoner Monk**** from the field."

Hikari frowned but did as she was told as Yusei sighed in disappointment from the sidelines.

"**Chthonian Solider**, attack **Hannibal Necromancer**!" Reese ordered.

"I may take damage but by sacrificing one of Defender's spellcounters, Hannibal Necromancer stays on the field." Hikari said. A spellcounter emerged from Defender's shield, darting in front of **Chthonian Solider**'s descending sword and shattering on impact.

__Hikari – 3000 – 2700 LP  
__

__Reese – 1000 LP__

Reese gritted his teeth. "I end my turn."

**_7th Turn – Hikari's Turn  
_**

__Well he ruined my plan for summoning____** Mythical Beast Cerebus**____ out,__Hikari sighed looking at the card in her hand.__but I still got this.  
__

"I summon ****Magical Exemplar ****back to the field in attack mode!"

The green-robed Spellcaster reappeared on the field **_[Lvl 4 – ATK/1700 – EARTH] _**next to ****Defender the Magical Knight ****who was still crouching behind his shield in defense mode.

__None of my monsters are strong enough to take out Chthonian Solider but his Penguin Solider is wide open.__

"****Hannibal Necromancer**** attack ****Penguin Solider******!**"

Reese put up his arms to protect himself as ****Hannibal Necromancer****'s claws slashed across ****Penguin Solider****, shattering the small penguin into shards of golden light.

__Reese LP : 1000 – 350  
__

__It's too late for this card to be any use this turn___._ Hikari mused, stared at the level 2 ****Crystal Seer****in her hand.__And __**_**Magical Exemplar**_**__and __**_**Chthonian Solider**_**__ are of equal attack power right now.__

"I move a spellcounter from the _Pitch-Black Power Stone _trap card to **Magical Exemplar."** she said as the magenta card shattered, leaving the single spellcounter to rotate around the spellcaster.

"I end my turn."

**_8th Turn – Reese_**

__Damn she's good. __Reese chewed his lip, looking at the sole card in his hand. __If I don't do something to turn this duel around, she'll wipe out what little lifepoints I have left. Luckily she hasn't got a monster on her field that can take out my solider but if I can get another monster on the field...I'll win this.__

"Then it's my draw!" he declared, whipping the card from the top of his deck and glancing at it.

__Yes! Just what I was hoping for!__

**"**First off, I'll play the spell, _Double Summon _-" He paused as another spellcounter appeared, revolving around **Magical Exemplar**. _Damn spellcasters. "A_nd then." he continued. "I play Maryokutai but he's not staying around long because I'm tributing both him and my Penguin Solider to summon **Gaia the Fierce Knight**!"

Yusei followed the action with the digital camera, frowning as a blue armored warrior sitting astride a purple steed appeared from a shimmering rainbow colored orb onto the field. The warrior raised his magenta lance in the air as his great steed reared. **_[Lvl 7 – ATK/2300]_**

"No!" Hikari cried before she could censor her gasp of horror and Reese smiled. "****Gaia the Fierce Knight****! Attack her****Hannibal Necromancer!"****

_Don't save it. _Yusei prayed,

_I___f I save Hannibal with Defender's special ability that'll just give him more targets.__Hikari closed her eyes as Gaia's magenta lance stabbed through Hannibal Necromancer's chest, dispatching him to the graveyard.

_Hikari LP : 2700 – 1800_

"I end my turn." Reese declared.

**9th Turn – Hikari**

"I wouldn't smirk if I were you." Hikari called to him. "It isn't over till it's over! My draw!_" Damn. _She said swore mentally, noting that the card she had drawn was **Breaker the Magical Warrior.**

"I switch Magical Exemplar into defense mode and end my turn."

**10th Turn – Reese  
**

"I draw! And I equip the ****Fusion Sword Mursame blade ******to ******Gaia the Fierce Knight****, increasing his attack points to 3100!"

Another spellcounter appeared to revolve around Magical Exemplar. __As if it'll make a difference.__Hikari mourned.

****Gaia the Fierce Knight**** – _ATK/2300 – 3100  
_

_This is bad.  
_

Reese smirked. "Gaia, attack her **Magical Exemplar**!"

Within moments, her Magical Exemplar had also been sent to the graveyard by **Gaia the Fierce Knight's **magenta lance and she bit her lip.

__At least my lifepoints are higher. And Exemplar was in defense mode__

**Hikari: 1800 LP, Reese: 350 LP**

"Your **Defender the Magical Knight** can't be destroyed in battle." Reese scowled at misty looking sole remaining monster, tinted blue in defense mode. "Let's see who pulls a win out of this first. I thought you were going to save your monsters using their spellcounters and Defender's effect."

"And give you more targets? Nope. If you're done talking, it's my draw!"

**11th Turn – Hikari  
**

Hikari drew her card with a flourish, turning up to look at it and flashed a smile of a triumph. Behind the digicam, Yusei smiled as well.

"_Now_, it's over."

Reese frowned.

"I play the spell card, ****Magical Dimension****!"

Reese's eyes widened as a magic shaped metal sarcophagus rose from a blue portal in the ground. "By tributing one monster." she said, sliding ****Crystal Seer****into the graveyard. "I get to Special Summon one monster directly from my hand! ****Breaker the Magical Warrior****, to battle!"

The sarcophagus split open and a mage in blood red armor bearing a long, thin green sword leapt out of it, landing beside Defender. Each plate of the armor behind the weapon and shield lined with a golden color, a pattern from the helm that covered the top half of its face to the boots at the base of its form. Behind it, a large red cape hung from its armor and on its helm, breast plate, sword and shield were lavender gems with the spellcasters symbol inscribed within them.

"When a monster is special summoned through the effects of Magical Dimension, I get to destroy one monster on the field!"

Breaker stepped out of the way of the magical sarcophagus and a beam of light consumed ****Gaia the Fierce Knight****, sucking the knight and steed into its depths before the sarcophagus shattered. "You don't take damage but it leaves you open for a direct attack! Magical Warrior, break him down!"

**Breaker the Magical Warrior **raised his sword, darting forward as Reese gave his opponent a faint smile, closing his eyes as the sword slashed across his duel disk, gold light shattering around him.

__Reese LP: 350 – 0  
__

__Hikari: 400 LP  
__

__Victor: Fudo Hikari__

The holograms faded as both duelists switched their duel disks to standby and put their cards back into the deck zone.

"You are good." Reese complimented, walking across the field and shaking her hand. "You sure about the 'no duel gang' thing?"

"I'm sure."

"Onee-chan, that was great!" Yusei ran over camera in hand, an unusually big smile on his face. "I got it!"

"You recorded it?" Hikari said in surprise.

"You like to record things." Yusei reminded her as Reese laughed. "And I __like __watching you duel."

"Well, " Reese said, bending down to Yusei's level. "Maybe someday, you'll be as a good duelist as your sister is."

"I don't think so." Yusei said flatly as if unable to believe anyone, including himself, could be better than his sister.

Hikari laughed at Yusei's skeptical look. "Don't sell yourself short, Hoshi-kun. Of course you will be. Maybe better."

"Maybe you can convince her to join my duel gang then?"

"No, Onee-chan's mine." Yusei said stubbornly, gripping his sister by the hand and dragging her away. "Hika-nee, I wanna go home now."

"What strange kids." Reese muttered as Hikari suddenly scooped up Yusei into the air and spun around, prompting the toddler to be shaken out of his serious demeanor and laugh.

* * *

A/N: I believe in canon there was a fire that burned Domino City. In my headcanon, when the repairs were finished (with plenty of assistance from Kaiba Corp and Pegasus' company) they renamed it New Domino City.

This is unlikely to be continued so your comments are appreciated.


End file.
